toastmastersfandomcom-20200214-history
Playcon accommodation
Click here to go back to Playcon or District 74. This is a service offered to anybody who would like to attend Playcon. There may be mistakes on this page, so phone or e-mail first. Please correct any mistakes -- or add details. If a place is full, for example, take their listing off this page. Simply click "edit" and delete the outdated entry. Note for more info and pictures go to http://www.aatravel.co.za = STAY WITH ANOTHER TOASTMASTER = * insert your details here * Joe Bloggs is offering accommodation for one person for the duration of the conference. Regrettably, I can't pick you up or drop you off from the airport. Sorry. If you're interested, please contact me at Joe.Bloggs at whatever dot co.za. =Accommodation wanted= Theresa Rabie needs accommodation. I am traveling from Mozambique via bus to the Johannesburg airport. Could somebody please accommodate me? Thank you. +258 84 715 26 30 trabie@uninet.co.mz =B&B Accommodation = MULDERSDRIFT/ HONEYDEW/ RUIMSIG/ KRUGERSDORP Amakoekoe Guest House * 4-Star. * Guest House, Dinner on Request) * Shuttle service. * Tel & Fax +27 (0) 11 795-3508 * Email info@amakoekoe.co.za * http://www.amakoekoe.co.za * Apple St, Honeydew Price: Unit: R400 - R200 pp sharing B&B; Single: R345 - R200 B&B Kilulu Lodge * 4-star * Jacuzzi * Tel Fax +27 (0) 11 794-2203 * Email enquiries@kilululodge.co.za * http://www.kilululodge.co.za * 14 Peter Rd, Ruimsig, West Rand * Price: Unit: R420 - R250 pp Koelenrust Estate Guest Farm * Bed & Breakfast or Self catering * Conference room for up to 24 overnight delegates or 60 day delegates. * Reservations: +27 (0)76 033-2122 * Fax: +27 (0)866 123 222 * Email: koelenrust@absamail.co.za * http://www.koelenrust.co.za * Rates: From R350 pp sharing S/C Croco Lodge * 3 Stars * Tel: +27 - 11 662-1913 * Fax: +27 - 11 662-1078 * Email croco@worldonline.co.za * http://www.crocolodge.co.za * Price: Suite: R495 - R210 pp B&B; Single: R495 - R295 B&B Sterkfontein Heritage Lodge * Classified by AA as Guest House Full Service * Tel: +27 (0) 11 956-6307 * Fax: +27 (0) 11 956-6089 * Email lodge@sterkfonteinlodge.co.za * http://www.sterkfonteinlodge.com * Off Pappagaai St, Rant-en-Dal, Krugersdorp * Price: Double: R380 - R280 pp sharing B&B; Single: R420 - R300 B&B JOHANNESBURG WEST / FLORIDA Panorama View * Classified by AA as Recommended * Transportation available. * Tel +27-11-675-1111 * Cell +27-82-738-4074 * Fax +27-11-475-5333 * Email panoramaviews@webmail.co.za * www.africantour.co.za/panoramaview.htm * Price Suite: R220 pp sharing B&B; Single: R270 pp B&B; Suite: R220 - R180 pp sharing S/C; Single: R290 pp S/C The Goose’s Nest Guest House * (Classified by AA as B&B Guest House Highly Recommended Accommodation) * Tel: +27 11 472 2150 * Fax: +27 86 503 3407 * Email: goosesnest@iburst.co.za * http://www.goosesnest.co.za * Price: Double: R350 - R250 pp sharing B&B; Single: R450 - R350 B&B The Great Florida Hills B&B * (Classified by AA as Superior Accommodation) * Finalist Accommodation Awards 2005 *Tel: +27 (0) 11 472-2269 *Fax: +27 (0) 11 472-2093 * Email marietjie@floridahills.co.za * http://www.floridahills.co.za * Price: Double: R340 - R170 pp sharing B&B; Single: R230 B&B RANDBURG/ OLIVEDALE Road Lodge Randburg * Classified by AA as Selected Service Hotels/ Budget * Tel: +27 (0) 11 792-9995 or 080 011 3790 * Fax: +27 (0) 11 792-9994 * Email: rlrburg@citylodge.co.za * http://www.citylodge.co.za Birch Tree Cottage B&B * Classified by the AA as Highly Recommended Accommodation * Tel: +27 (0) 11 462-9709 * Fax: +27 (0) 86 671 4618 * Email rona.marx@mweb.co.za * Price: Double: R190 pp B&B; Single: R240 B&B Glenburn Lodge Country Estate * Tel: +27-11-668 1600 * Fax: +27-11-668 1620/1630 *email: reservations@glenburn.co.za * http://www.glenburn.co.za/ LANSERIA AIRPORT Toadbury Hall Country House * 5 star * Accommodation Awards Finalist 2005 * Tel +27-11-6590335 * Cell +27-82-885-2753 * Fax +27-11-659-0058 * Email enquiries@toadburyhall.co.za * htttp://www.toadburyhall.co.za Price: Double: R1550 - R580 pp sharing B&B; Single: R2300 - R880 B&B. =SELF-CATERING ACCOMODATION = MULDERSDRIFT Apricot Hill Farm * Tel: +27-11-662-1071 Glenburn Lodge Country-Style Retreat * Tel: +27-11-957-2691 Hippo Guest Lodge * Tel +27-11-659-0770 Rhino and Lion Nature Reserve * Tel +27-11-957-0109 LANSERIA AIRPORT The Cradle Rest Camp * Tel: +27-11-957-0202 Tunstall Farm Guest House * Tel & Fax: +27-11-658-1212 Waaigras Cottage * AA Recommended * Tel +27-11-701-3176 Category:District 74 Category:South Africa